Halo: The Obsidian Cronicles
by General-X AKA Obsidian Actual
Summary: the UNSC has a more advanced advanced cousin in the Obsidian arm of the Milky Way. Both humanities discover each other during first contact with the council. [On HIATUS :( read ch. 5 to find out further.]
1. Chapter 1

**I Own neither nothing I only own only the History, Government, and story line of the Obsidian Sparta**

**The Obsidian Chronicles**

**TimeLine**

**449 BC. Obsidian arm of the Milky Way Galaxy opposite end of the Orion Arm.**

The Spartans win the battle of Thermopylae thus beginning the Spartan age of Spartan-earth

**October 1940**

Italy invades Greece only to fail because of the Spartans of Greece 2 days after Sparta enters the War and joins the alliance.

**January 2, 1944**

Sparta takes the lead in World War 2 and the alliance starts to triumph twice as much with half the casualties half the battle time twice the kills per battle and no failed objectives.

**January 22, 1944**

Sparta triumphs over Germany.

**September 2, 1945**

Sparta triumphs over Japan through the help of America via generous donation of Uranium nuke: Little Boy and Plutonium Bomb: Fat Man which were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki respectively making the beginning of the Spartan domination of earth either through negotiations, War or just plain old surrender before the might of Sparta.

**July 4****th**** 2000**

Spartan medical technology is so advanced that ageing is impossible and death is only possible through total destruction ones brain in which case a body is cloned and grown to age of death and memories implanted in the clone. The future Spartan King Logan **[REDACTED] [REDACTED]** or Logan Omega **X**at the same time the insurrection named Persia secedes from Sparta declaring war until one government or the other is destroyed forever.

**January 1****st**** 2013**

Logan Omega **X **designs the first ever colony ship. The JUGGERNAUGHT class Dreadnaught named: GFS Genesis

Specs: 10km long 2km high at bow and 4km high at stern 2km wide at bow and 4km wide at stern think of the design of UNSC destroyer mixed with the wings of a b-2 stealth bomber spanning the length of the ship. Weapons: 1 uber-gauss at 8.5km in length and 500m diameter barrel fires a 20,000 metric ton depleted uranium holopoint round as standard with an HE or HEAPI round as special ammo at 10% the speed of light 3 heavy rail cannons at 3km in length and 100m diameter barrel firing a 5,000 metric ton AP rounds with HEAPI or holopoint as special at 5% the speed of light. 4,000 quad barrel 250 mm rotary gauss cannons for anti-fighter uses and 5,000 plasma anti-missile turrets 400,000 Hydra missile pods each pod has 300 missiles and each missile has 50 individual war heads that split off of main missile each war head has the payload equivalent to 1 M.O.A.B. bomb 20 nuclear missile pods that have 3 per pod each with the payload of 105 mega-tons of TNT and finally 5 meg-nuke pods each pod has 2 LEONAIDIS class nukes each with the payload twice that of the UNSC NOVA bomb.

**February 1****st**** 2013**

The Galactic Spartan Fleet (GSF) ship yard is built in orbit of Luna.

**February 2****nd**** 2013**

Construction of the GFS Genesis estimated time till completion is 6 months.

**February 3****rd**** 2013**

Navy Officers, Marines, Spartans, Guards, fighter pilots from the marines, army, and navy and colonist recruiting begins for the GSF Genesis begins. The first EINSTEIN class AI is created (think an AI with twice the processing power of a contender class forerunner AI) her name is TEX. She is later paired with the leader of GSFC as his personal AI and ship AI to aid him in military and civilian management. The revolutionary scientist/military leader/engineer Logan Omega **X** is declared military/civilian leader of the Galactic Spartan Fleet Command after defeating the previous bloodline: Orensky. When asked why he did it he said: "Two reasons: One Why not and Two I hate tyrants I will not stand for it period."

**July 11****th**** 2013**

The GSF Genesis is complete and put under the direct command of General-**X.**

**July 12****th**** 2013**

General-**X **starts to assemble his own personal branch of the military called the legendary 300 after the men that fought at the battle of Thermopylae. General-**X **then takes the best 12 commandos of the legendary 300 the squad is called the Obsidian Blade.

**July 12****th**** 3552**

Another sect of humanity is discovered in the Orion arm after the Genesis is boarded by Persian "commandoes" and the Genesis exits slip-space after the "commandoes" turn off the power of the ship and the ship comes out tumbling.

**CHARACTERS**

**General-X: **Name: Logan Obsidian **X **

Occupation: team leader/ assault specialist

Armor: think a cross between Spartan armor helmet from the actual Spartans of the Bronze Age slimmer version of the MJOLNIR chest piece and bulkier versions of the FOTUS arm pieces and legs along with a bulkier version of the EVA shoulders. Black with white tiger stripes and red stripes that are made to resemble claw marks on in X shape on the face mask and in three lines diagonal across the chest.

Weapons: 2 black bladed pearl handled 10 inch bowie knives with the **X **family emblem 2 matte black pearl gripped M1911 with a flat space infinity module which gives it unlimited ammo with **X **family emblem 1 AA-12 with a flat space infinity ammo module which is filled with HEFAPI (high explosive fragmentation armor piercing incendiary) think black version of the ammo pack that Jorge used connected to the AA-12 by a belt that looks like the one used to connect a mini-gun to an ammo box only in 12 gage 2 MP-60s think a G36 with the bull pup design of the MA5C 2 mk.5 arm mounted double bladed melee weapons think a double bladed black light saber mounted to your forearms 2 CQC spec-ops Sabers think the black light saber from star wars the clone wars the mandalorian dude used.

**Snipes: **name: Erin **X**

Role: Team Sniper she is also the wife of General-**X**

Armor: Spartan helmet with recon armor black with a white crosshair on the helmet's face mask

Weapon: 25mm rail sniper, 40mm long range rail cannon, heavy anti-vehicle laser.

**Hev: **name: Sarah **X**

Role: heavy weapons expert she is also the half-sister of General-**X**

Weapons: Micro-Hydra missile launcher, 25mm fully automatic grenade launcher, high powered splash laser

Armor: full EOD armor only A LOT bulkier pure white

**Blade: **name: Miranda **X**

Role: CQC expert/Medic full sister to General-**X**

Armor: CQC armor with Spartan helmet all Black with red painted in splatters on the armor.

Weapons: 8-gage pump action shotgun 2 spartan-12 gage shotguns 2 MP-7 submachine guns

**Boomstick:** name: Bobby Ka-boomy

Role: explosives/demolition expert is also a _little_ crazy

Weapons: explosive charges made of explosives that is twice as powerful as C-4

Armor: super bulky EOD black with stylized explosion on the chest.

**S.A.W. or Spartan assault weapon:** name: Steve Sever

Role: saw expert is _very very _crazy random splatters of red all over the armor

Armor: Uber bulky Evisceration armor

Weapons: Plasma Mini-gun, Energy Chainsaw

**Riot: **name: Roy Reginald

Role: Crowd control

Armor: Power armored variant of the juggernaut from MW3 OD green with black visor

Weapons: 25mm chain gun, 40mm Shoulder mounted chain gun.

**Over watch**: name: Aura **X**

Role: Artillery Daughter of General-**X**

Armor: Uber bulky Recon armor

Weapons: 88mm smart mortar system, 105mm mk.14 howitzer, 40mm non-linear ordinance delivery system

**Ace/Drift:** name: Joe **X**

Role: air support/armor support/ship support son of General-**X**

Armor: Super bulky air assault

Weapons: Back-up .45 auto pistol, Fighter weapons, Tank weapons, Ship grade weapons.

**Fortress: **name: Frank **X**

Role: Charger/defense specialist/breaching expert Brother of General-**X**

Armor: Jorge's armor only 5x the size and 10x the bulk and has the Spartan helmet

Weapons: 2 roman centurion style shields one can cover his entire bulky frame in the armor.

**UNSC Infinity, Shanxi system, unknown object**

**3552 January 12****th**** 0800 Military Calendar**

He didn't know why the brass wanted the most powerful ship in the UNSC to escort a civilian research fleet to study a giant tuning fork, but Fleet Admiral Thomas Lasky was pretty sure it was because it was a form of revenge for letting the last storm super-carrier get away. He hate this but hey at least he got away from the front lines he still would have preferred some leave but beggars can't be choosers, especially when Lord Hood is pissed beyond all high hell at you just be glad you have your career intact.

He was just about to head to his quarters and take a shower when the ships AI Roland said "Admiral we have a situation here."

"UGH!" Lasky said "What is it Roland?"

"Well sir it appears the device is powering up sir."

"What is the telemetry from the drone?"

"Well seeing as how the sensors didn't go off I'd say it was destroyed by the idiots on the other side." Roland said by replacing his avatar with a rather extreme looking :(

"What why did we not receive an alert that it was taking damage."

"Must have been the hmmm…oh we did it just came in like 60min late."

"Let me guess older drone?"

"Yup."

"Here they come." Roland said

"Yay" Lasky said

And in came the Turian fleet a bunch of identical different sized predatory looking ships.

"Call back the civvies NOW!"

"Yessir!"

But before the civvies could withdraw to a safe distance the turians opened fire on the civvies and destroyed them.

**HSV Harbinger, same place same time**

Captain Tarcus smiled as the unknown ships exploded like a fire cracker on the unification war anniversary celebration. Then one of his ships exploded in the same way. "WHAT IN THE FUCKINGN SPIRITS WAS THAT!?" he screams.

**No particular side.**

Breaking the "silence" was a slip-space portal no 100,000kn from the standoff. Out came a **HUGE **ship that was around 100,000km long with the letters GSF GENESIS along the huge wing. Then all of the ships of both sides received a mysterious signal from the B-2 like ship.

**UNSC Infinity**

Lasky looked amazingly at the slip-com there was a man in Spartan like armor but bulkier a lot bulkier. He appeared to be in combat because he was screaming absurdities.

**GSF Genesis**

"Hello? This is General-**X** of the Galactic Spartan Fleet Command. We have been boarded by Persians-" "there he is it's the Spartan commander. FOR PERSIA!" "As you see, anyway"

"**DIE YOU PERSIAN SHIT BAGS!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo: The obsidian chronicles**

**I OWN NOTHING as much as i wish i did.**

**A/N- PM me if you have OC suggestion i will have final say so badasses for sparta Awesome for UNSC and ME and sucky for Persia unless you want to suggest an opposite squad for the obsidian blade.**

_**"comms"**_

**"Normal"**

**GFS Genesis Bridge**

"**DIE YOU PERSIAN SHIT-BAGS!" **I all but scream as i unload 250 rounds at them.

Then the lights turn on and I get a comm from Snipes. "_General Mission accomplished"_

_"Copy that snipes now get yours and the squads asses' up here NOW we're losing ground and men they have control of most of the systems but not engineering and weapons get here NOW!_"

"All units this is the General FORWARD FOR SPARTA!" i yell as I charge at the Persians blades drawn (insert you're gonna go far kid by the offspring) and start slashing hacking and slashing my way through the Persians. Then I notice something that shouldn't be there, a suit of 300 power armor, with the Persian Spec-force logo on it. Then darkness.

**UNSC INFINITY Lasky POV**

Lasky was shocked to say the least. He had watched call this General-**X **mow down these Persian commandos like they were cannon fodder. Then a commando in similar armor only with a different sigil on it knock the general out cold.

He turned to Roland "What on earth just happened?"

"I would say a scene from the movie 300 only revamped"

"Keep it serious Roland"

"OK. So it appears that a human faction calling itself Sparta is fighting off a boarding party by another human faction calling itself Persia."

"I know Roland I'm asking should we intervene."

"Mmmmm...Why the hell not, we should help Sparta though they appear to be the more powerful of the two."

"agreed now get the chief, Blue team, Palmer, Crimson, MSGT Johnson, the howlers, GSGT Buck and his squad together we send in the IIs then we lad the rest. Oh and hail that ship i need to know what is going on."

"Yes Admiral"

"Good. LET'S MOVE IT LADIES!"

**GFS Genesis Snipes POV**

"Tex we have are being hailed by that frigate the UNSC INFINITY I believe." my personal comms AI Geoffrey said.

"Patch 'em through Geoff."

"Affirmative"

"This is Snipes of the Galactic Spartan Fleet Command come in unknown frigate come in."

"_Snipes this is Admiral Lasky of the United Nations Space Command we read you loud and clear._"

"Copy that we are under heavy attack we are currently heading to the bridge to take it back. Consider yourself lucky Admiral that Persians aren't all that smart otherwise you and your patrol would be slag dust or shrapnel."

"_Thanks for the heads up all the more reason for the drop-ships to HURRY UP._"

"Understood what kind of reinforcements we expecting?"

"_The best of humanity SPARTAN IIs and IVs as well as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers._"

"Understood but me and my Spartans may be THE best humanity has."

'"_That's debatable._" says Palmer having asked Cortana to listen in on the comms.

"_Palmer Cortana we're going to have a talk when we get back._"

"_Aye, Aye, Captain._" said Cortana.

"Yes please do not insult Sparta you'll live longer" I said.

Then in come what at first I thought was some of the 300 but then I see the sigil and helmet and I draw my weapons. Then all hell broke loose. "Either way HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"_Previous ETA, 5 mikes, corrected ETA 2 mikes._"

"Whatever I don't care just get here we'll give you a warm welcome at the hangar and have the AA guns avoid you."

"_Wait I thought you lost the bridge._"

"Yeah we did but thankfully the Persians are retarded and we have an AI still in the systems so yeah we got weapons, shield, engines, lights and life support in check."

"_Either way you just shaved 90 seconds off the journey._"

"Well then you can join in on the fun."

"_YEAH._" Said Buck and his squad.

"_We'll show 'em why the Covies feared the smell of green_." said Johnson.

"_HOORAH!_" said the Howlers

"_Alright Blue team time to show these Persians what a Spartan of the Blue variety can do_." Said The Chief

"_YESSIR_" said Kelly, Fred and Kurt, but Linda just nodded.

"_Alright CRIMSON let's show 'em why the hall of infinity are stained purple._" Said Commander Palmer.

"_HELL YEAH_." Said CRIMSON.

"OY don't get TOO messy, the few civvies on board don't like cleaning up our messes much." I said.

"Copy that." they all said.

30 seconds later.

We had just arrived to the sight of what appeared to be some form of drop ship but, seeing as how orbital insertions from the hanger were better we didn't use then so it must be theirs, followed closely by what looked like a flying brick, {must be from one of the other specie's ships.} I thought. Then I notice something a troopship of Persian design and an immortal commando carrying someone…"it's the General!" I realized

"NO!" said my two sister in-laws: Hev and Blade.

"RRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" roared my brother in-law Fortress

While our kids [give me real names and any codenames you for these two and you get one Obsidian OC] just got out their weapons giving the Persians a glare that would turn even the most seasoned warriors into nervous wreaks.

"Snipes to UNSC and unknown forces those Persians have the General destroy their ships!"

Then both drop ships turn and fire on the Persian ships, the Persians then realize that the General was woken up by the explosions. He then starts to fight back but only manages to escape. The Allied drop ships landed and discharged their troops. There were 4 tall humans in military OD green power armor that their IFFs labeled them as blue team, then there was a team of 3 women in assorted armor and colors one in silver (scout) armor with two pistols [crimson stats and armor at end] and 2 men in assorted armor and colors their IFFs read fire team CRIMSON. Then there was what she could guess was their regular troops: a team of what she could guess marines judging by the fact that one had Sargent bars tattooed to his neck he was also equipped with a shotgun and an assault rifle, he also ad dark skin an OD green marine cap and a cigar in his mouth, their IFFs read MSGT Johnson and the Howlers. Then there was a group of soldiers in all black armor but one had light blue with recon a helmet [I grant you one guess to get this squad member and one Halo OC for getting it right please note if you haven't played ODST you most likely get it wrong] their IFFs read Buck's squad.

Then from the brick came a group of mixed/matched species on had blue skin and blue armor IFF: Tela vasir, then there was a avian like creature with red black and white face markings no IFF name [take a guess at who and get one ME OC I'll give a hint look in the first ME game.] then there was a froglike creature in black and yellow armor [guess and get one Persian OC].

There is then a two way triangle of fire at the Persians one from the UNSC forces, the Citadel team and the Obsidian Blade, with GFSC Spartans, marines, Jets and tanks.

Fortress charges first yelling on the way. I then fir off a shot at one of them taking him down, another charges at me I get ready to pull my blade but, Blade then turns his torso into organic mush with her dual Spartan-12s, I get back on my sniper.

**Hev POV**

I start charging my laser then everyone hears in a monotone voice; _"imma charging my lazor" _the laser then fires turning 3 of the immortals into burnt smoldering molten chunks of organic turds {their rightful place} I thought.

**General-X POV**

I draw my Dual pistols and open fire, downing 5 in the initial barrage. I then holster my pistols and draw my swords and charge. (again insert You're gonna go far kid by the offspring.) I start slashing, hacking and slicing downing another 5 and driving the rest out of cover.

I then notice that the only one left is the guy that knocked me out and I guess the leader. So I return the favor and knock him into tomorrow.

**NO POV for the rest of the story until fight scenes not battles**

After the Persians were driven from the Genesis the 3 sides go to a neutral asteroid in system. They set up a habitat bubble for negotiations.

"OK so who opened fire on the civvies?" General-X asked.

"Why?" asked one of the Turian lieutenants.

"Oh so it's you I shoot, huh?" the General said.

"Uh it was him!" the lieutenant said hastily pointing at Tacus.

"What? No- yeah" he said with a sad look on his face.

"oh don't worry I'll keep it non-lethal." The General said as he quickly drw a pistol and shot Tarcus in the kneecap.

"AHHHHH! Sonofabitch!" said Tarcus.

"Ok so we're all very happy." Said Lasky.

"agreed." Said the General.

"So let us negotiate about our current situation." Said Lasky.

"Well I understand y'all are part of an alliance."

"Yup, the United Species Alliance, you want to join?"

"Hmmm, why the hell not it's official. I General Logan Obsidian X King of Sparta hereby declare Sparta a part of the U.S.A. [ ] with all privileges that come with such an honor."

"What do you mean privilege and honor, you make it sound like we gained something more than warriors, big ships, weapons technology, economy, government, and manufacturing centers?"

"Well you get all that plus food cloning technology, medical no age implants and technology, cloning technology, resurrection technology, as well as power technology."

"Wait you can bring people back to life as well as keep them from ageing?"

"Yup we can also implant memories."

"Well we'll let the politicians talk it out. After we negotiate with the citadel."

"Ugh 4 days of negotiations, yay, shoot me now."

"Don't worry we'll wait for the politicians."

"Good another 16 hours of sleep."

"Wow you have that fast of an FTL drive? Well expect at least 24 hours."

"WOOOHOOO!"

24 hours later

"So you must be representative Udina?"

"Yes that is me. Nice ship you have the U.S.A. could benefit from this."

"No you can't have it"

"Ah you must be the sanghelli representative uhhhh I forgot your name."

"Risonia 'Vadam a pleasure to meet you King Logan."

"Ah Ms. Vadam just call me the General."

"Then you call me Risonia."

"Ok Risonia."

"Ah you must be the Unggoy representative…"

"Friplap."

"Ah nice to meet you."

"And you must be the Legeko representative…"

"My name is loosely translated to rumble."

"Good to meet you."

"Now shall we get going?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, now if you will please park your ships or fleets of choice in the hangar."

"Ok." All the fleet admirals said.

"Good let's get on the proverbial road."

**Character stats**

**Risonia 'Vadam: **daughter of Thel 'Vadam. She is also the leader of sangheili Spec-ops. She is a charmer when it comes to humans especially Spartans.

**CRIMSON STATS:**

**CRIMSON 1**: name: Roland Palmer

Role: team leader/rifleman is also the son of Commander Sarah Palmer

Weapons: DMR MK. 10 M9G SOCOM

Armor: all fotus with the warmaster helmet red with black highlights and solar visor.

**CRIMSON 2: **name: Sarah Palmer II

Role: Sniper/Tech expert daughter of Commander Sarah Palmer.

Weapons: DMR, Sniper Rifle.

Armor: Recon with the Scout Helmet white with black highlights and Midnight visor.

**CRIMSON 3: **name: Roy Johnson

Role: CQC/Hand to Hand son of Sargent Avery Junior Johnson

Weapon: Shotgun Energy Sword

Armor: CQC armor solid black with Midnight visor

**CRIMSON 4: **name: Ashley Johnson

Role: CQC/demolition daughter of Sargent Avery Junior Johnson

Weapon: Shotgun Sticky Detonater

Armor: Grenadier solid OD green with a custom OD green visot


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo: The Obsidian Chronicles**

**I OWN NOTHING so no sue me I only own obsidian Sparta**

**If you serve or served send me the info of the OC you want to put in but you must give me the answer of one military related question after I receive the PM as well as provide the full name of the branch you served in as well as the name of the nuke dropped on Nagasaki. **

**Citadel, Council Chambers.**

She didn't like this one bit, she couldn't believe this ships hundreds of thousands of kilometers long. But Tevos was pretty sure she would have to do a lot of negotiating to get these "Spartans" to see our side of things, and to get this United Species Alliance to calm down. But seeing as how this Sparta was joining the U.S.A. she was going to have to do both if she wanted them to join the Citadel.

While Tevos was thinking of Diplomacy Sparatus was thinking.

These upstart Species' were going to _**pay **_for breaking Citadel Law and for the Turian lives they killed.

And the Salarian councilor, Vlek, was thinking.

This new species is going to be a great asset to the council, and if they don't join we will have to seed in some agents to mess up their well everything in their governments.

"_Councilors we have a problem."_

"What is it executor Palin?"

"_A Really big unknown ship has arrived in system and has started deploying super dreadnaughts and those are deploying cruisers."_

"Do not fire on those ships they are the diplomats I repeat DO NOT fire unless fired upon." Said Tevos.

"_Copy that Councilor holding fire."_

"Good hail those ships Executor." She replied.

"_Understood Councilor."_

**Widow System, USASC Genesis**

They had just come out of Slipspace and were letting the kids out to stretch their legs so to speak, he only wanted to get those ships out of his hangers so he could get his shooting range back because Snipes was dissatisfied with the one in the middle of the ship, Boomstick needed an EX range, Ace/Drift needed a practice course, Hev needed a target range, Blade needed a training course, SAW needed a proverbial "lawn" to mow, Riot needed a crowd simulator, and fortress needed a high G gym and practice sleds to push around. So as you can imagine they were pretty restless during the 48 hrs. Now he was glad to have them out of his hair and entertained, but sadly he had to take them along so he could protect the other reps.

"General we are being hailed by the Council."

"Put them on." Said Udina.

"Sir?" the comm officer asked the General.

"One: Udina shut the fuck up you are not in command here I am-"said the General before he was interrupted.

"Last I checked Representatives out rank Generals." Udina said.

"Three: Government leaders out rank Representatives and finally Two: in Spartan culture Politicians are nothing but turds that are only kept around for their ability to find and slip through political loop holes and have absolutely _**NO **_authority over any military staff, equipment, intelligence and/or vehicles. So shut up and only talk when you are ordering around your own or if it is a casual conversation, got it?"

Udina just nodded.

"And lieutenant yes let 'em through."

"UNDERSTOOD SIR!" the comm officer said as he saluted.

"_Hello this is Asari councilor Tevos, do you read?" _Counselor Tevos asked.

"Yes Councilor we read you loud and clear. Sorry about the wait I had to set one of our more hot headed Reps." Said the General

"_Uh you can leave him there I'm sure you would like to avoid a diplomatic incident." _She replied.

"ohhoho, thanks for the idea I'm sure that one of his admirals can take over for him." Said The General.

"I'll do it." Said Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood.

"Good its Official Fleet Admiral Hood is going to represent the UNSC in negotiations." Said General-**X**.

"_OK, then we will give you docking bay D-24 for anything that will fit of course." Said Tevos._

"Uh what is the max size for your docking bays?" asked Hood.

"_Around um 500-600m why."_ Asked Tevos.

"Well we just need to know class of ship we should send in. Sounds like we should send in a UNSC frigate." Said The General.

"Yup." Said Lasky.

**Citadel, in Docking Bay D-24**

They had all just gotten off the Forward unto Dawn Mk. 2, a re-make of the original only with 5x the power of the original due to upgrades. They also noticed that they had a standard C-SEC greet squad only there was a large group of salarians grouped together compared to the other's numbers. They then walk up and The General can already tell that they were Salarian STG and wanted to take their weapons for study. They walked up to them and said. "Sorry but you will have to surrender your weapons."

"Sorry no can do." he said as he started walking.

Just as he was about even with The General he said "Sir I'm afraid I must insist."

"Oh you insist then I guess I have to comply, here is the most immediate threat." he said as he stuck my fist out at 2x the speed of sound right into his face sending him flying right into the wall at half the speed of sound probably landing him in the ER for 5 days. The other STGs then draw weapons and point them at the General, he then replies by drawing his AA-12 and saying "put down your weapons or I turn you all into a green mush that the cleaning crew will have to scrap off of the walls." He said.

The salarians hold fast, until a group of asari commandoes show up and take the salarians into custody.

"Thanks for that." Said Snipes "I like not having to explain the walls having a paint job while on diplomatic run."

"Oh are you one of the diplomats?" asked the leader of the commandoes.

"No, he is the one for our government and before you ask yes there are 3 sections of humanity, one: us Sparta, two Him." She said pointing at Lord Hood "the United States Space Command, and three Persia they're not here because if they were here they'd be shooting this place to shit trying to take it over and steal your people."

"Oh. Slavers?" the commander asked.

"Yes, only a lot harsher than your Batterians." Answered The General.

"Ok now let's head to the Council Chambers." Said the executor.

"Ok." So let's go said Risonia.

_On the way to the council chambers_

They were just leaving the when Fortress's XO Argus comes smashing through the door with a Salarian in front of him running for his life screaming in a high pitched voice "AAAAAHHHHHH GIANT ROBOT!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU STILL HAVETO PAY FOR THE DAMAGE TO MY GUNS AND AMMO!" says Argus, as he chases the STG agent.

"I was only following orders AAAHHH!" the salarian yells running for his life as he runs around a corner causing Argus to break yet another wall.

"UGH! Yet another diplomatic incident happening." Said The General.

"Agreed." Said Hood.

The General say the Salarian coming his way and decided to cut property damage and clotheslined the salarian.

"Pick this shit up." Said Argus.

Then a group of C-Sec came and picked up the STG agent. "You really shouldn't be causing that much damage just for one Salarian Argus." Said Fortress.

"Understood Fortress, SIR!" said Argus.

They then started to the chambers. On their way there though they encountered some turian fanatics.

"FOR THE HIARARCHY!" said one of 20 fanatics.

"OH Bother." Said S.A.W. in Mockingly exenterated British accent.

"Whatever, suck it you fanatical ass-hats." Said the General in a perfect Russian accent [I am not Comunist the only things from Russia I like are the accent and the Saiga-12 gauge well maybe no not even that.] as he then opened fire with his awe some weapon. Mowing down all 20 turians in .5 seconds.

_At the council chambers._

"Welcome to the Citadel." Said Tevos.

"Yes welcome to the Citadel try not to destroy it any more." Said Sparatus.

"Yes welcome try not to murder anyone else." Said Valek.

"Well try to keep your people and spies under control." Said Risonia.

"Try not to keep secrets I mean when you join you're going to have to hand over all secrets." Said Sparatus

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! You think we will join you not happening you know why? Because one we would have to dismantle one of our most historic ships. Two we would have to dismantle over 99% of our ships. And three we would have to stop all research into AIs clones and Genetics which is practicaly half our populations."

"….. ARE YOU SERIOUS KILL, EM ALL." Said Sparatus.

"Ah you're that kind of idiot."

"What!?" asked Sparatus.

"The idiot that scorns that which he does not understand." Said Snipes.

The OC of LordGhostStriker name is Argus.

Will go batshit crazy if you fuck with his Guns or Ammo. A nice guy just being mean to you to keep you alive and a hardass/Asshole to those he hate.

Call signs: mobile fortress, Big Mac, Guardian, or BlockBuster

Likes: X Family, Big gun, Korgans, Brutes, Hunters, and Strong Warriors, little kids (they treat him as a Giant, Superhero, and a protector),quarians(dying off but still kicking), thresher maws, Ammo

Dislikes: Enemys of Sparta, People who can't see past their pride, pansy ass, those who quit without a fight, Tacos, Salarians, Elcor (big and tuff but punkass in his mind), being used as a human missiles from space, Running out of Ammo, Sand (get in his armor some how), Tuchanka (one big sand pit)

Armor: a mix between the Battle armor and Fencer armor in Earth Defense Force and the archangel armor in X-Com enemy within. Colors: sparta color in red and black

Description: Give him 5 minutes of flight and a cool down of 10. It is a tank armor so will need a lot of fire power to take him down but the because of it weight it's hard for him to move in so used for defense, wait till help get here, or lets fuck their shit up missions only. biotic only if the user is very strong (like Jack) fire and falls from orbit don't hurt him. weakness: lighting, large bodies of water, high gravity, low gravity, weapons like sniper/anti tank/anti-matter riffles, RPGs or any big guns, only have 24 hours worth of air, ammo whore, little kids, sand, and what ever you can add

Weapons: a heavy shield with a shielding device (non on the armor it self). Shoulder mounts 1 AntiAir, AntiTank, Anti Ship, or Energy weapons and a ammo can. Main gun anti infantry/tank/Air gun EN weapons. VS a reaper one big fucking EN or Ship gun.

Abilities: armor lock, bubble shield, iron wall (overcharge the Shield's shielding for 5 minutes of invulnerability but with a 20 minute recharge), hyper lock( tags all hostile targets for all allies in the area for 30 minutes but with a 2 hour recharge) big game hunter( deals double damage to all vehicles for 5 minutes same for cool down), Booster wings (Give him 5 minutes of flight and a cool down of 10), rino ( able to run for a short time to brake down walls, shields, armor, and people. last for 1 minute, Recharge 3)

My guy is just a big dude with really big guns thats made for base assaults, protect the target, or i really want some overkill style missions. He is a walking tank. Warning: useless against fast or small moving targets.

P.S. SEND OCs I'M RUNNING DRY HERE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo: The Obsidian Chronicles**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**PM me OCs I'm running dry here! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

"GRRRR! You dare insult me!? Me Councilor of the Citadel Council Representative of the Turian hierarchy!" roared Sparatus.

"Oh I dare, were I am from the only Politicians we even like are the warrior leaders and or soldier negotiators and any civvie politician has _**0 **_military power and are usually thrown to the dogs should they fuck up as well as they are never given any special treatment." Said the General

"Well show some respect you Degenerate Primitive bea-…EEEP" said Sparatus as a couple bullets grazed his mandibles.

"You insult Sparta you dig your own grave, sign your own death warrant and engrave your own tombstone or you spread your own ashes, your preference of course." Said Snipes speaking for The General having taken the pistol from him and him being blinded with rage and being silenced with anger.

"Uh Sparatus you should shut up now." Said both Tevos and Vlek said simultaneously.

The General having calmed down said "Now that that is out of the way we should get on with negotiations."

"Ok what are your demands." Said Tevos.

"One: repay for the civvie ships lost and reparations for their families and for their funerals made by the Turians." Said Hood.

"Simple enough." Said Sparatus.

"Good you agreed here are the prices." Said Hood.

They received the prices their jaws dropped at the prices "3 trillion Credits that is insane!" screamed Sparatus.

"Oh that's in our currency in your money it would be around say 300 trillion credits." Said The General.

"What we could found ten colonies with this and halt Dreadnaught production for ten years!"

"Oh it would just be another credit spent no economic impact at all." Said The General.

"Umm sparatus just pay them." Said Tevos.

"No I will not let this happen." Said Sparatus.

"We could always blow up ten of your systems and blow up all of your ship yards and take the money." Said The General with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Barb… uhhh I mean sure I'll make the calls to get it done." Said Sparatus.

"Good now for the last and final offer you never send in anymore spies." Said Risonia and the rest of everyone agreed.

"Good for trade we trade basic tech none of it Spartan or weapons." Said Hood.

"Huh fine sounds good." Said Vlek.

"Ok good now let us go we need to discuss terms with the U.S.A." said The General.

"Ok" said all three of the Councilors.

_UNSC Infinity Briefing room #1_

"So how is this going to work?" asked The General.


	5. Chapter 5

**From here on out this story is on HIATUS so i can work on another story which is a self insert of my curent story so flames can some what understand my complicated mind oh and i'll be re-betaing my chapters of HTOC. please no more flaming.**


End file.
